


Touhou f(ems)lash fiction prompt fills

by ac_chicken



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_chicken/pseuds/ac_chicken
Summary: Some tweet-length fics I made on Twitter to fill various prompts from my followers.
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Kamishirasawa Keine, Hakurei Reimu/Alice Margatroid, Hakurei Reimu/Kochiya Sanae, Hieda no Akyuu/Motoori Kosuzu, Ibaraki Kasen/Onozuka Komachi, Izayoi Sakuya/Kochiya Sanae, Kagiyama Hina/Kawashiro Nitori, Kasodani Kyouko/Mystia Lorelei, Kirisame Marisa/Konpaku Youmu, Kurodani Yamame/Mizuhashi Parsee, Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Kudos: 8





	1. ReiAli

"Are you having fun?" Reimu asked, having watched Alice frown at the edge of the shrine for two hours.

"Why is it so noisy?" Alice asked.

"Well...it's a party!"

"I see. Then I shall part."

Fifteen minutes after Alice came home, there was a plate of cookies at the door.


	2. MariMyon

"No...look, darlin', you have to move yer hands like this..."

"Like that?" Youmu said to Marisa.

"No, like this," Marisa replied, gesturing a colorful, tiny starstorm into being.

"Like...this?" Youmu said, summoning a heavy labrys which immediately sank into the ground.


	3. NitoHina

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Nitori said. "Those are my mechanic's gloves, don't wash dishes with them."

"I-I'm sorry," said Hina. "I just...didn't want to curse them and make you choke on your f-"

Suddenly, Nitori kissed her.

"I have bigger things to be scared of than you."


	4. AkyuuSuzu

"Kosuzu?"

"Yes, Akyuu?"

"I'm trying to turn the page," said Akyuu as she sat next to Kosuzu, a book spread across both their laps.

"I know," said Kosuzu.

"So could you let go of my hand?" said Akyuu.

"Hmm...no."


	5. KyoMisu

"Can I do vocals this time?" Mystia said.

"I mean...sure?" Kyouko said. "I wasn't really thinking this would have clean vocals, though."

"Trust me."

\----

Beads of sweat rolled down Mystia's face, her hair messy from singing so powerfully and passionately.

"Wow," said Kyouko.


	6. RenMerry

"You can't just spend your whole evening with your nose in your books!" Maribel said.

"Says who?" Renko objected. "Look, we're here to get an edu-"

Maribel grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. Renko looked at her Merry's pointing finger, then at the brilliant stars above.


	7. KomaKase

"Um..." Kasen said.

"Yeah?" Komachi replied.

"Why do you like...women that scold you?"

"I dunno. Guess I could use it."

"Don't talk about yourself that way!"

"See?"


	8. MokoKeine

"Keine..." I said. "It was a joke, really! I'm sorry!"

"Oh?" she said like it was a curse, rocking the boat a little. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you a good morning. Since fishing is so important to you."

Me and my big mouth. Every morning with her was a good morning.


	9. ReiSana

"Sweetie, your hair's all matted..." Sanae said.

"...Oh. I'll take care of it." Reimu said.

"Um...could I brush your hair?"

"I...yes. Yes, you may."

\---

Sanae gripped the roots of Reimu's wet hair firmly, then brushed vigorously. She felt no pain.

"Thank you..." Reimu said.


	10. SakuSana

"Hey, Sakuya..."

"Yes, Sanae?"

A party was raging at Hakurei Shrine, as usual. Sake was flowing, Reimu was laughing, and a massive banquet was laid out.

"How come you make all this food for Reimu's parties, Sakuya?"

"Because I know you'll be there."

"O-Oh." Sanae blushed.


	11. YameParu

"Ugh, I am so SICK of everyone being lovey-dovey around here!" Parsee shouted. "Orin has Okuu, Satori has Yuyuko, Kokoro has...I forgot who, but they're annoying! And who do I have, huh?"

"Me," Yamame blurted out.

"H-huh?!"

"You have...me."


End file.
